swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Fyra, High Priestess
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Possibly Related: Vongerella Affiliations: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire High Priestess Fyra is something of an enigma in Yuuzhan Vong society. Starting out as one of the seers of Yun-Yammka under a different name (Now forgotten to all but the Supreme Overlord), she manifested many strange abilities during her meditations on the will of the gods- the most disturbing incident of which saw her almost glowing with a flame-like aura around herself. Had her predictions not ultimately been correct, it would likely have resulted in her been sent back to the gods due to this deviant behaviour. Inevitably, however, there were those jealous of her talents and thus a plot to eliminate her was conceived. The instigators probably would have succeeded had she not manage to tap into those same powers in anger, burning all of them to a crisp with a mere gesture. This would have resulted in her immediate death, save for the direct intervention of the Supreme Overlord who ordered her immediate transfer to his personal Koros-Strohna Worldship. Nothing was heard for a long time, until she returned as a High Priestess with her new name Fyra. None have dared challenge her since the rumours of her ascendancy to a position of power have filtered down through the elite... “You who deal in abominations! Your destinies end here unless you accept the Truth of existence." "Those of you who accept the Truth of the gods will live to further their glory, those of you who fail to accept the Truth will die on the pyre of your unholy disbelief- at my hands.” –High Priestess Fyra Fyra, High Priestess Statistics (CL 20) Medium Yuuzhan Vong Noble 4/Soldier 3/Crime Lord 3/Force Adept 5/Force Disciple 5 Destiny Points: 6; Force Points*: 15; Dark Side Score: 16 Initiative: '''+19; '''Senses: Perception: +18 Languages: 'Basic, Bocce, High Galactic, Huttese, Yuuzhan Vong, 1 Unassigned *''High Priestess Fyra possesses an incredibly rare genetic mutation amongst the Yuuzhan Vong that allows her access to The Force. Thus, she does not possess the Force Immunity Species Trait. Defenses Reflex Defense: 38 (Flat-Footed: 34), Fortitude Defense: 35, Will Defense: 40 Hit Points: 152, Damage Threshold: 35 '''Immune: Disease, Fire/2 (Initiate of Vahl), Mind-Affecting effects, Poison, Radiation Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +18 (1d10+12) Ranged: 'By Weapon +18 'Base Attack Bonus: +14, Grab: '''+18 '''Attack Options: Combustion, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Channel Vitality, Equilibrium, Force Focus, Power of the Dark Side Force Power Suite (Use the Force +25): Combustion (2), Force Slam (2), Convection (3), Farseeing (2), Rebuke (2), Surge Force Secrets: Debilitating Power, Devastating Power, Enlarged Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Convection Species Traits (Yuuzhan Vong): Technophobic, Biotech Proficiency, Weapon Familiarity (Amphistaff) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 18, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 16, Charisma 20 'Talents: Channel Vitality, Combustion, Connections, Equilibrium, Force Focus, Force Power Adept (Convection), Fortified Body, Initiate of Vahl, Inspire Fear I, Inspire Fear II, Inspire Fear III, Power of the Dark Side, Reading the Flame Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Force Boon, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Linguist, Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Martial Arts III, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +20, Gather Information +20, Initiative +19, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +17, Perception +18, Persuasion +20, Treat Injury +18, Use the Force +25 Possessions: 'High Priestess Robes Heroic Traits 'Destiny Fulfilled (Discovery): High Priestess Fyra has completed the Discovery Destiny after finding her connection to The Force, granting her a +1 bonus to all of her Defenses. Destiny Fulfilled (Corruption): High Priestess Fyra has completed the Corruption Destiny by twisting her newfound power to Dark Side pyrokinetics, granting her a +1 bonus to both her Dexterity and Charisma scores. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Yuuzhan Vong